<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】救赎 by MiaoKKou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188177">【带卡】救赎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaoKKou/pseuds/MiaoKKou'>MiaoKKou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaoKKou/pseuds/MiaoKKou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>战犯土X六火卡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>
暴雨敲得玻璃震颤，窗外的树木像喘不过气的人佝偻下身躯。鹿丸在火影桌前的人再一次分心时叹了口气，说了句，今天就到这里吧。</p><p> </p><p>闻言，男人有些窘迫地垂下眼睛，手指划过当日还没过目的公文。</p><p> </p><p>“那些明天再看也不迟。”鹿丸抬起手，他任何时候都仿佛能看透他人的本领总能让面前的人无奈地合上欲开之口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嘈杂的雨声被挡在阖上的门外，卡卡西没有开灯，在玄关脱了湿透的火影袍。</p><p> </p><p>在走进淋浴间前，他屏息听了一会儿，即使在屋外雨声干扰下，作为一个合格的忍者，训练过的感官也能捕捉到房门里轻微的动静。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>淋浴没有持续多久，换好衣服的卡卡西回到房间，蹲在了那个一直传来细微声音的衣柜前。</p><p> </p><p>“我回来了。”他重复了回家后唯一说的那句话。前一句被开门时带入的雨声掩盖，而这一句他确定里面的人听到了。</p><p> </p><p>因为响动停止了。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西。一个低得很容易被漏听的声音用陈述的口吻喊了他的名字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>即使已是黄昏，窗帘拉满的屋内黑得也许连人的面孔都无法辨认，卡卡西仍没有开灯。他撑地站起，拉开了衣柜的门，缩在里面一角裹着冬日才会用的厚被褥的人不适地垂下头，好像要躲避投进来的强光一样。但对于其他人来说，里外都漆黑得没有分别。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“带土。”让他放下戒备的方式是喊他的名字。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西的声音冷静而平滑，别人常说他的嗓音有让人觉得可靠、安全的力量。但也许今天在这个名为带土的人身上并不那么奏效。</p><p> </p><p>直到卡卡西轻轻地说，我要把手搭在你肩上，扶你出来时，带土才抬起了头。</p><p> </p><p>闭合的双目只剩空空的眼眶，里面没有眼珠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>触碰盲人时，要说明你的每一个动作。即使带土也曾是个忍者，没有视力时也几乎能分辨周围的情况。</p><p> </p><p>确认卡卡西回来后，带土就不再发抖。他搭上卡卡西伸来的手，连着被子一起从衣柜中半蹲着起身，仿佛这已经是他能站起来的极限，用这个姿势走到了床前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不用询问，卡卡西就知道带土在熬受着疼痛。每一个雨天都是如此。</p><p> </p><p>畏光、畏声、畏寒……忍者超群的五官让忍受折磨变得更加艰巨。除了身体仿佛濒死的重伤之人，他的精神也脆弱得像暴雨中随时会决堤的河坝。恍惚，口不能言以及无序地乱语。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>造成这一切的就是带土自己。无论问谁，都没有人会给出其他答案，或者用上同情的口吻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>活着还可以赎罪。卡卡西曾经对四战时濒死的带土说过。但如果那时他知道赎罪的方式是如今这样让带土永远在疼痛中生不如死的话，他是否还会这么说。</p><p> </p><p>哪有那么容易的事。这是当时的带土的回答。他也许也想不到最容易的即是死亡。死亡可以将他隔绝在这些他需要面对、无法逃避、无时无刻的煎熬之外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是五影和五大国四战结束后的会议一致的决定。没有处决当时只剩了一口气的宇智波带土，而是把他关到了监牢，交给了所有战争中因他而失去亲友、挚爱的人处置。</p><p> </p><p>刑罚持续了多久，没人知道。人们知道的只有，谁想去都可以。也许每一个参与刑罚的人都在带土身上留下过伤疤，都曾折断过他的肢体，都把他折磨到医疗忍术能够救回的极限。</p><p> </p><p>而旧伤治好后，仇人不会给他任何喘息的时间便接踵而至。</p><p> </p><p>他的写轮眼早被木叶取出，但仍有其他隐村的人借此机会用能带进来的工具进行简易的开颅或是肢解的研究。虽然木叶早就针对此做了防范，但也不知道其他隐村有没有从少得可怜的可挖掘的信息中获得写轮眼或是柱间细胞相关的秘密。当第三次发现带土身上的手术痕迹后，工具被禁止，过程也被暗部的人监控，但带土的承受的折磨也没因此消减分毫，暗部也只有发现连通的仪器上显示的生命征兆微弱，在他命悬一线时会出手阻止而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个人只能死一次，而背负了千万血债的人，死一次实在太便宜他了，五大国的会议上，大名们如此认为。</p><p> </p><p>忍者不会虐杀他人，他们暗杀或与之决斗，从不会延缓哪怕是敌人的死亡过程。从四战战犯的刑罚上，他们明白了原来让他活着比死亡更为残忍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其实也有人没有去，也有人去了也只是辱骂、或是想听带土的忏悔而已。</p><p> </p><p>但更多的是发了芽的仇恨种子，从带土的痛苦中吸取养分，得以慰藉。有共同敌人的时候，忍村能前所未有的团结，但一旦目标消失，暗斗、猜忌便会再次出现。只要有分别，人与人之间也许永远不会心意相通。仇恨也许永远不会消失。</p><p> </p><p>仇人的停手和带土身体的崩溃，是后者先到来了。带土没有等到所有人发泄完仇恨前就达到了极限。</p><p> </p><p>但就算没有亲手惩罚，知道带土如今每日都活在悔恨和疼痛中，也许会让部分的人好受一点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>鸣人曾说，活着就有希望、就有未来。但对于未来断在了12岁、余下的人生都跌入无法回头的深渊的带土，死亡才是宽恕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被下了符咒无法自杀的带土，如今真正忏悔，即使在最痛苦的时刻也没在刑罚中激怒他人企图让仇人结果自己。但在身体原因刑罚被迫停止，全身上下破破烂烂的他清醒过来听到的是卡卡西平静的声音告诉他，都结束了，没有人会再来惩罚你了的时刻，带土崩溃了，在医疗忍者和卡卡西的惊诧中嚎啕大哭起来，哭得几乎断气，仿佛要把从12岁之后所有封存的血泪都哭尽。</p><p> </p><p>哭昏过去的带土，醒来后对卡卡西说的第一句话是，你也死了吗。</p><p> </p><p>此时医疗忍者已经离开，带土被带回了卡卡西的家里。这是五代火影纲手和四战英雄鸣人以及卡卡西用带土在四战最后打算牺牲自己来赎罪、以及后来刑罚中的表现替他争取到的最后的归宿。带土不再会有同伴，他心上的空洞也许只有他仅剩曾经队友卡卡西可以填补。虽然让他在疼痛中孤独死去才是绝大多数人愿意看到的。</p><p> </p><p>我没有死。卡卡西回答他。</p><p> </p><p>即使牵动就会疼，带土还是勉力地笑了起来，他也许十几年都没有这么笑过了，也许也是因为太疼了，笑容难堪地挂在嘴角，“死了的人总会觉得自己没死。”他的语调轻快，像在说“喝醉的人都觉得自己没醉”这类玩笑话一样。卡卡西微微睁大了眼睛，即使医疗忍者说带土的精神状态失常，他也没有做好带土会这样说的准备。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我是在天堂吗？”眼前漆黑一片，无时无刻不在的疼痛，也没让带土动摇这个念头。卡卡西死了肯定去的是天堂。</p><p> </p><p>不，这里不是。卡卡西有些后悔这么说了，带土的笑容消失了，呼吸变得微弱。但结果只是因为疼而已，他缓过来后又挂上了那个难看的笑，“琳呢？是在玩捉迷藏吗？你总是这样，我数完100都站在原地，根本不愿意和我们玩。”带土好像陷入了以前的回忆。“好的忍者，在捉迷藏中掩藏气息不被发现才是本事。你看琳，现在藏得多好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>窗外的雨像狂怒的人，把世间一切的声音都淹没在它的咒骂中。</p><p> </p><p>带土流了很多汗，但身体还是很冰冷，无论是植物的半身还是作为人的半身。他裹着被子贴着墙缩着，卡卡西躺在外侧。只有雨天的时候，他们会共用床榻，卡卡西躺在旁边防止他因为剧痛翻滚跌落或者其他什么情况。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自从带土明白这里并不是天堂以后，就再没有提过琳。</p><p> </p><p>“那这里是地狱吗？”果真对带土来说，没有琳的地方就是地狱，卡卡西想。</p><p> </p><p>“卡卡西，你为什么会在地狱？”无论卡卡西说什么，带土似乎都认为自己已经死了。不过比起天堂，这里对带土来说确实更像地狱。</p><p> </p><p>“我做了很多错事。”卡卡西顺着他的话说。他没能救下带土、没能保护好琳，以及作为忍者和曾经的暗部队长身上背负了无法冲刷的血债。</p><p> </p><p>没有眼睛作为观察对象，卡卡西有时很难分辨带土在想什么。“但你做了那么多好事，救了那么多人，难道不能抵消吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“那不一样。”</p><p> </p><p>带土不再说话。他的精神时常是恍惚的，记忆也断断续续，所以聊天聊着就中断了是常有的事。</p><p> </p><p>“老爷爷说，如果还感受到疼痛，那就说明还活着。”带土的记忆不知道又跳到了哪个时间段，曾经的带土是一个认识全村老人，以乐于助人为训的好孩子，也许他又想起了儿时的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“但他没死过，不知道地狱也是会有疼痛的，你疼吗，卡卡西。”带土的手放在卡卡西胸口，卡卡西突然觉得呼吸困难、动弹不得，过了很久才伸过去握住了他的手，回了句不疼。</p><p> </p><p>他们都曾是不喜欢与对方肢体接触的人，况且两个男人挨得这么近还拉拉扯扯在原来的带土看来肯定是奇怪极了。但眼盲的带土似乎把接触当成一种“看”的方式，也许也是在依赖这种能够触及、可用于判断的、除了疼痛以外的真实感觉。</p><p> </p><p>带土没有信他，“我知道你很疼，你忍伤的时候，呼吸都会压抑成这样。不仅琳一直在注意着我们，我也一直在注意着你啊。你这个爱逞强的家伙。”</p><p> </p><p>然后带土突然抽回手，身体紧绷痉挛了起来，看起来是疼痛忍到了极限，难道刚刚说话的时候他就在忍耐吗。</p><p> </p><p>忍者不会流泪。此时再次呼吸困难的卡卡西只是眼睛热了而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>鸣人拉开窗户时被佐助按住了肩，怎么不走正门，佐助问。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西老师给的钥匙忘在家里了。鸣人不好意思地挠着头嘿嘿笑了一声。</p><p> </p><p>你啊。真是一点没变。佐助放弃地翻窗进了屋。</p><p> </p><p>他刚结束了三年的任务从村外回来，也才知道带土的刑罚已经结束了。虽然是这世上仅存的两个宇智波，他对这个同族人并没有任何多余的情感。</p><p> </p><p>“有柱间细胞在，他像个植物一样，又不用吃东西，卡卡西为什么叫你来看他。”佐助打量着这个仿佛没有生人一般的房间。</p><p> </p><p>“难道是让你来给他浇水的吗？”看到鸣人真的拿起了水壶，饶是佐助也有些绷不住，“你是开玩笑的吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不是的，这是给元气君浇水的。”鸣人指了指家里唯一的一个绿植。</p><p> </p><p>“这是当年我送给卡卡西老师的，居然长这么大了吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最后他们在里屋找到了陷入昏睡状态的带土，如果不是胸口的起伏，看起来真的像一株植物那样。</p><p>鸣人给自己和佐助拉了椅子坐了下来，观察着带土的睡颜。</p><p> </p><p>“本来卡卡西老师是拜托我和你来和他聊聊的。老师说他不了解他，觉得我们也许可以让带土大哥好受一点。但现在他睡着了，也就没办法了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“卡卡西要离开多久。”佐助岔开了话题，没兴趣纠正鸣人，是只有你才能让带土好受点。</p><p> </p><p>“这次是去砂隐村，至少要两周时间。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>卡卡西在丸子店的门口，遇到了并排往一乐拉面走的鸣人和佐助。</p><p> </p><p>“啊！卡卡西老师你回来了！”卡卡西摸了摸冲到面前朝气蓬勃的鸣人的头发，忽然意识到鸣人长高了很多。</p><p> </p><p>佐助还是一副冷淡的模样，眼睛只在他周身停留了片刻。</p><p> </p><p>“你不在的时候，我和佐助每天都会去找带土大哥，虽然他醒着的时间不多，但还是聊了很多，啊，对了，这是老师的钥匙。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>带土并不需要进食，医疗忍者也嘱咐过最好不要让他吃东西，但偶尔卡卡西还会带一些以前带土喜欢的丸子和甜糕回去。</p><p> </p><p>没想到卡卡西开门后，就被抱了满怀，带土在卡卡西身上嗅了一圈，就摸向他手上拿丸子的袋子，卡卡西不吃这些，带土知道这是给他的。似乎眼盲后，带土的嗅觉比以前更灵敏了。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西还愣在原地，没有从带土刚刚扑过来拥抱了他这事上反应过来，直到带土伸手拉他进了门。</p><p> </p><p>果真让鸣人他们来是正确的选择，卡卡西看着明显比之前更加有生气的带土想道。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人和佐助也许是卡卡西不在时唯一可以请求来照看带土的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我现在觉得我不在地狱了。因为突来的病痛，丸子也没吃上，带土就被扶回了床上，他对着榻前忧心地看着他的卡卡西说。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西睁大了眼睛，心里有些奇异地复杂起来，难道见到鸣人他们，带土这么快就从他疏导了很久都没起效的死循环中挣脱了吗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>带土伸手摸向卡卡西左眼的伤痕，卡卡西低下头，让带土不用手抬得太高，这里的写轮眼已经不在了，只有这道伤疤还留着。</p><p> </p><p>我觉得我是在无限月读的世界。带土说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>卡卡西一时不知道该不该苦笑。你的无限月读的世界不是只有美好的事物吗，怎么你现在这么痛苦呢，当然他并没有把这话说出口。</p><p> </p><p>带土自顾自地说着，“你看，鸣人和佐助都在这里，而且你变的这么温顺，都不烦我，也不笑我，还给我带丸子……”带土说着拍了拍卡卡西的脸，也没有得到呵斥。</p><p> </p><p>“简直就像我想象出来的那个卡卡西。”带土总结。</p><p> </p><p>“你想象的我是什么样的。”</p><p> </p><p>“崇拜我，认为我是火影的不二人选的手下败将卡卡西。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西无声地笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“你在笑话我。”带土突然用笃定地语气说道。仿佛空空的双眼还能视物一样。</p><p> </p><p>我没有，卡卡西回道。带土手猝不及防地伸过来，摸上他的脸。有时候带土的行为像小孩一样难以预测。</p><p> </p><p>“明明有弧度。不对，隔着面罩摸的不准，你把它脱了。”说着就来扯，卡卡西任他拉下了面罩，凉凉的手指触到了皮肤，卡卡西轻微地抖了一下但没有躲开。</p><p> </p><p>“我都忘了你面罩下长什么样了，小时候没什么机会看，后来……”带土顿住了，没有继续。</p><p> </p><p>“可惜现在也看不到了。”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么好看的。”卡卡西说。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，确实没什么好看的，不懂那些女孩子为什么看到你都会脸红。”变成了和小时候差不多的酸溜溜的语气，卡卡西一时有些怀念。</p><p> </p><p>“也许当她们知道你是厚嘴唇还有龅牙的时候就不会这么想了吧。”带土的手又摸了摸卡卡西的嘴唇，当然不是厚嘴唇也不是什么龅牙。但他还是有些好奇长大的卡卡西究竟成了什么模样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“卡卡西老师面罩下是什么样的？”鸣人这么问的时候，带土怔了好一会，才从附了层层灰和蜘蛛网的记忆中刨出了对卡卡西下半张脸模糊的印象。</p><p> </p><p>“总之是女孩们喜欢的类型。也许就像佐助那样。”佐助在一旁哼了一声宣告自己的存在，但只召来鸣人好奇的眼神，然后鸣人认真地眯起眼，似乎在努力把卡卡西的脸和佐助下半张脸拼在一起。</p><p> </p><p>“那确实还挺帅的。”鸣人评价，“也就我的一半帅吧。”</p><p> </p><p>带土大笑了起来，但不知牵动了那里，又疼得龇牙咧嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“我以前说过一模一样的话。”平静下来后，带土有些怀念地说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“再帅也只有我的一半帅吧。”此时，带土在卡卡西脸上摸来摸去的手停了下来，挣扎地露出一个他认为不错的笑容，对面前的人说出了回忆里的那句话。</p><p> </p><p>少自恋了。年少时的卡卡西当时这么说道。</p><p> </p><p>笑得太疼，以至于带土没有听到现在的卡卡西回答了他什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最疼的时候，带土曾求卡卡西杀了他。但很快他扭曲的脸上被绝望覆盖，低声说，啊，我已经死了，怎么会再死一次呢。</p><p> </p><p>当时的他满嘴是血，似乎是咬舌失败，加上家里被翻得仿佛有贼来过一样，刚到家的卡卡西知道他又尝试自杀了。</p><p> </p><p>尖锐的利器都被卡卡西收了起来。符咒让带土无法自裁，各种自尽方法只会徒增带土的疼痛而已。</p><p> </p><p>但是见到卡卡西，挣扎地伸出手被他握住的时候，带土又觉得哪怕在地狱也不害怕了。</p><p> </p><p>而且地狱这么可怕，他怎么能丢下笨卡卡西离开呢。</p><p> </p><p>他此时不记得卡卡西其实有很多同伴，而让他感受到痛苦不堪的只有带土而已。离不开卡卡西的其实是他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你恨我吗。”带土想过所有人都恨他，却没想过卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>“不过你恨我也没用，我们已经在地狱了，你也没法再杀我一次——”然后带土开始絮絮叨叨地说着无实意的东西，似乎在阻止自己听到卡卡西的答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当他停下来的时候，嘴里又开始冒出新血，“如果我能再死一次的话，我希望是你动的手。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么。”卡卡西轻轻地问。</p><p> </p><p>“这样我就和琳有个情侣洞了。”带土指了心脏的位置。</p><p> </p><p>“别开这种玩笑。”这是卡卡西无数噩梦的场景，仿佛利刃剖开血骨，揪出牵连的内脏，两人的鲜血融在了一起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“卡卡西你又痛了吗。”带土声音轻了下来，“你的呼吸变了。”</p><p> </p><p>这么疼的吗。带土开始惊慌，伸出手费力地圈住了卡卡西，“对不起。”卡卡西没想过从带土那里听到这句话，现在听到了只觉得心脏的位置紧缩得更加厉害，要说对不起的是我，卡卡西心里默想。</p><p> </p><p>从来没给你过好脸色，总是找你茬，不是个好队长，不理解你，从没在你需要的时候拉过你，没有遵守约定，让你失去了最重要的琳。</p><p> </p><p>想到你疼痛，自己就疼到无法忍受。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西想到鸣人所说的话。疼的不是身上，是这颗看着朋友受苦而也倍感煎熬的心。</p><p> </p><p>但他与鸣人不同，如果鸣人是分享疼痛感的话，卡卡西是想把现在带土所有的疼痛都转移过来，替他承受。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>带土感到肩上有温热的东西落下，他松开卡卡西，手惊惶地摸上他的脸。</p><p> </p><p>流血了吗？带土检查着伤口，用手按住了那个一直往外冒着热流的地方——是卡卡西的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>空气中并没有血的味道。但带土仍是如临大敌般地按得很紧，嘴里慌乱地说着，别流了别流了别流了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再坚硬的蚌壳下也有柔软的蚌肉，卡卡西从没让其他人触及过这里，软软的眼球早不是带土给的那颗，但仿佛继承了年少时的带土松弛的泪腺，泪流得无法止住。</p><p> </p><p>“是眼睛里进沙子了。”卡卡西拉下带土的手，这么说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>泡在浴缸里的两人因为饱满的水汽和恰当的热度而都舒服地哼了哼，卡卡西挤了一条毛巾盖在了带土额头上。以前卡卡西哪怕泡温泉都不喜欢和别人共浴，但现在有个什么都看不到的共浴人，卡卡西不再用拿毛巾遮面，也不用因为别人总是对他遮盖的部位过于旺盛的好奇心而困扰。</p><p> </p><p>“会不会太烫了。”对于带土，过热也是疼痛的刺激源。而且像植物一样，尤其在雨天，浇太多水也不好。</p><p> </p><p>还好。带土说着伸手摸了摸卡卡西的肩，“你呢，会不会觉得不够热。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>靠着浴室的墙壁，带土静静地听卡卡西讲村里发生的事，哪怕是在小时候，他们之间也很少有这么安分的氛围。</p><p> </p><p>如果不是带土的手指偶尔会伸出水面玩着漂浮的泡泡，卡卡西会以为他又陷入了昏睡的状态。</p><p> </p><p>太安静了。但一旦卡卡西停下来，带土就会不安地朝他的方向看来，有时手都会伸过来，握住他的手臂或者手指。也许这就是带土盲了以后的习惯，会想不断确定面前的人是否会突然消失。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西不是喜欢表达的人，说话最多的只有在战场上分析情报和教育晚辈的时候。但若要说他平时的交际，也许和最为熟悉的凯都没交流过很多，他们的交流大都体现在眼神和比试时的拳脚上。</p><p> </p><p>现在面对带土，中间空白了十几年的间隔，卡卡西更是发现无话可说。</p><p> </p><p>所以他只能放弃地停了下来，更何况很多他能够想到作为话题的事情只会勾起带土不堪的回忆而已，有时带土会像想起什么一样，无助地喘息，发抖着艰难地蜷缩起来，卡卡西已经会分辨带土什么时候是身上的疼，什么时候是心里疼了。</p><p> </p><p>带土抚摸着卡卡西手上拿苦无的茧和转手里剑所致的细一圈的食指上截。停止交流后，带土就用这种方式“看”着卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>也许现在有人进来，会觉得他们在同一个浴缸里拉手的情景说不出的怪异。</p><p> </p><p>曾经在木叶接受了同样训练的带土在同样的位置有过相似的茧。他们曾经有很多共同的话题，即使卡卡西总是一副瞧不起他的样子，也不愿意浪费太多时间在他这个看不惯的吊车尾身上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我很好奇如果是你的无限月读世界，里面会有什么。世界和平？狗狗节所有人放假？不，想象不出来。”相同的，带土也不了解卡卡西。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西自己也无法想象。他甚至不知道自己想要什么，他是个合格的忍者，忍耐以及接受是刻入血肉里无法抹去的习惯。也许他会希望没有战争，父亲还在，带土和琳没有死，水门老师可以陪鸣人长大，凯和阿斯玛能健康地活着……但这些遗憾总觉得如果被填满了，他就不再是卡卡西了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>鸣人来过后，带土似乎陷入了自己正身处无限月读之中的死路中。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西纠正他，这不是。</p><p> </p><p>“你是说，如果是，我就不会这么痛苦吗？但这是因为我让所有人都进入了月读世界而付出的代价，这么好的术怎么会没有代价呢。”带土的精神状态仍然处于一种不正常的偏执中，“现在大家应该都进入了自己和平与爱的世界。没有仇恨……”剧烈的咳嗽中断了带土剩下的话。</p><p> </p><p>怎么会没有仇恨，不然你现在也不会如此。卡卡西坚持道，这不是。你的月读计划害死了很多人，才会到达现在的地步。卡卡西不想带土忏悔的意志也被病症剥夺。他一遍遍纠正他，无限月读并不是忍者想要的，进入逃避现世的幻境中忍者也并不幸福。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有时卡卡西想，带土和一些人一样，只是一个在寻找出路的人。但他走的路错的太离谱，太幸福的事，怎么会没有巨大的代价，如果代价是带土牺牲自己，也许不是大错，但这条路上铺满的是别人的命啊。</p><p> </p><p>也许四战时的带土会反驳。木叶建村，铺满了忍者的命，如今维持，也洒满了宇智波的血。有什么不一样呢。</p><p> </p><p>也许是因为木叶是从痛苦中走出路来，但带土选择的是另辟一条全新的路。没有原先世界作为基石的仿佛痴人说梦般的出路不会有他人的支持，也只有带土这样的人才会相信。</p><p> </p><p>事实证明这也确实是一个阴谋。</p><p>也许现实就该是痛苦、悔恨、仇怨相伴的。你只能让它变好，却不能消灭他们。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>看到lof上有人提到，这里也解释一下。</p><p> </p><p>忍界是一个弱肉强食的地方，四战中倒下的带土，身后所有人都在喊杀了他，只有水门拦住了要结果他的卡卡西。忍者不会觉得自己也杀过人就不恨自己的仇人了。在这个没有律法、判忍生杀都是私下执行的世界里，判忍和战犯的处置的轻重完全是被大名和火影决定的（所以鸣人才会去求雷影不要杀佐助，有律法的话 求都没有用）带土为了创造自己的世界，随手控制十尾就把一个村落、一个基地给毁了，更别说十尾吸干了很多人的查克拉，以及战争导致上万的人死亡。每个忍者也许都有自己的仇人，会私下里复仇，但带土是这么多人共同的仇人，在面对共同仇人的时候，仇恨的一致会让他们团结起来想要重罚带土。</p><p>四战是忍村第一次合作，在此之前都从未有规模这么大的战争，而且挑起战争是单方的，是挑起者单方的责任。以前的战争是忍者自己内斗，这次无限月读还威胁到了五大国大名（当权者）的生命，忍者其实可以算各国的武器吧，还是受大名管制的，大名其实也怕忍者造反的。如果带土最后战败后真的落在忍者手里的话，大名为了惩戒+警示后人，我觉得也会想重判的吧。</p><p>在这个存在让小孩自相残杀来选拔忍者/根（暗部）的地方，你不能要求他们讲求人道主义吧。发动战争就要做好失败的准备，忍界的丛林法则还有些封建的框架下，战犯被怎样对待都是有可能的吧。</p><p> </p><p>还有里面体现的价值观不是我个人的价值观。这章结尾对带土的行为的评判也是来自卡卡西最后解释为什么帮鸣人而不帮带土的说辞。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天开门的时候，卡卡西依旧第一刻把目光放在了靠左的杂物间的门上。裹着被子的带土听到声音稍稍抬起了头。</p><p>发现他开始从衣柜转移到这里时，卡卡西就问过他为什么。当时在里屋卧室的带土指了指窗外，说太吵了。即使已是夏日的末尾，蝉声疲软，但也许对带土来说还是像被风遁螺旋丸按脑门的那种吵闹。<br/>
卡卡西没有提醒他，杂物间这里蝉声在他听来都更加的大。结束完任务后说什么也跟卡卡西回家的忍犬帕克，看到这一幕，曾经调侃他，这样不太好哦，万一哪天你出事了，他这么依赖你该怎么办。依赖？卡卡西疑惑了片刻，眨着眼睛和帕克四目相对，最后明白过来，帕克认为带土这样是在等他回家。</p><p>当时的帕克完全没把自己当客人地直接趴进了他最喜欢的蒲团，半闭着眼和把带土扶回屋内后，回到客厅的卡卡西说，以前的战犯，如果不公开处置，都是任其自身自灭，活不活着全凭本事。像你这样影级人物圈起来保护的绝无仅有，我想你也没少被别的村看笑话吧。</p><p>他从交错搭在面前的前爪上抬起头，摇了一下尾巴，我最近没什么事，可以在你不在的时候照看他哦。看到卡卡西的表情，他继续道，你可别感谢我，是我刚好缺个按摩的。</p><p> </p><p>帕克今天也来过了，家里都是他的气味。</p><p>虽然在带土问他是公还是母，甚至还好像要伸手来确认后，帕克对他产生了强烈的抵触，但似乎还是会来。</p><p> </p><p>带土说帕克会和他玩牌，是那种戳了洞方便带土分辨的纸牌。当然绝大多数时间都是帕克赢的，因为他可以耍赖，在牌上多戳几个洞什么的。</p><p>今天的带土格外的沉，大概是因为他不配合地把重心放低了。成年男人的体重对忍者来说根本不算什么，但卡卡西停下了拉起带土的手，也许带土是真的很喜欢呆在这个杂物间，而不是像帕克说的是在离门最近的地方等他，要不就让他继续留在这里吧。</p><p> </p><p>他思考的时候，没有注意带土的动作，毫无防备地被突然站起的带土撞倒了，跌倒的带土赖在他身上不起来了。</p><p>以前的卡卡西肯定会生气地责怪笨手笨脚的带土，甚至可能会以为他在找茬而和他打起来。但现在的卡卡西只是沉默地按着撞痛的后脑勺撑着带土一起爬起来而已。</p><p>疼吗。卡卡西问。带土有他垫着肯定不会摔疼，卡卡西问的是带土身体其他的地方疼吗。</p><p> </p><p>带土没有回答。他没有什么时候是不疼的，但要他说出来，他却发现根本无法对卡卡西说出口，仿佛说出来就会被卡卡西拿去分担一样，他不想让他知道。就像卡卡西，他痛的时候也从来都不会告诉他。</p><p> </p><p>带土不愿意和卡卡西玩牌，带土说那是因为他太聪明了，和他玩没意思。所以在带土清醒的而卡卡西正好也到家的时候，他们就只能聊天而已。</p><p>大部分时刻，他们间的基调是沉默的灰色。那是还能看到颜色的卡卡西这么认为的，对带土来说无论什么时候可能都只有无边的黑色。</p><p>现在的带土拉着卡卡西的手，似乎还是找不到话说。鸣人说，带土大哥的话可多了，带土作为敌人的时候，也是一个能把自己的野望和计划侃侃而谈的人，小时候也是，聒噪得停不下来，连卡卡西烦得捂住耳朵都不肯放过他。但面对现在卡卡西的时候，他却变得说不出话来。说话可能是一个人缓解孤独的方式，喊得越大声，越是他希望被听到。但现在他为什么不希望卡卡西听到呢，明明现在只有卡卡西在这里啊。</p><p>窗外的烟火划破黑夜，乍起散落，带土把头转向窗的位置，皱起眉忍受着这个巨大的噪音，用他的方式，“看”着屋外热闹的庆典。</p><p> </p><p>木叶的夏日祭已至了末尾，卡卡西带了一些气球回来，现在被带土吹满了气整齐地排在窗台上。看到它们卡卡西就会想到带土吹气时鼓起的脸，像要发动火遁时的那样，或者像少时嘴里含着糖，也有点像庆典的路边摊上被捞起的金鱼。不知为何，当时的卡卡西笑了。</p><p>在这些时刻，卡卡西会发现看着带土，他还是会陷入以前的回忆，像透过他在看另外一个人一样。他无法承认作为敌人的带土，但现在，他觉得是带土无法承认现在的他。他会去怀念曾经带土认可他的时候，他想要带土认可他的心情，一点不比过去带土想要他的认可的少。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“舒服吗”“要再往这里一点吗”“是这里吧”“我用力了”卡卡西打开门，看到帕克趴在躺着的带土的肚皮上，指导着带土给他按摩。看来他说缺个按摩的这句话是真的。</p><p> </p><p>“呦，卡卡西。”帕克抬起前爪，慵懒地翻了一个面把肚皮露了出来，“换你来吧卡卡西，这里是只有你可以摸的地方。”虽然相处的不错，帕克似乎还在介意带土曾经对他“骚扰”的前科。</p><p> </p><p>“真的是只有卡卡西可以摸吗？”带土的注意力还是会放在一些奇特的地方。</p><p>“你要获得资格，还得更加努力哦。”</p><p>卡卡西走了过来，手指贴上帕克柔软的肚皮，底下的带土因为给帕克按摩，现在两手也像帕克一样是悬空地垂着，让卡卡西产生是不是他在摸的其实是带土的肚皮的错觉。</p><p> </p><p>他这么想的时候，侧头看到了帕克仿佛看透一切的眼神。啊，卡卡西不知为何有点不好意思了。</p><p> </p><p>或许是很久带土都没再提过他对这个世界的构想的缘故，所以当带土神神秘秘地压低声音问他帕克是不是地狱三头犬的时候，卡卡西愣了一会儿才明白他在说什么。</p><p>他另外的两个头呢，是不是只有你看到过。</p><p>他真的是公的吗，你想你也知道，声音是具有欺骗性的。</p><p>说到这里的时候，带土仿佛才找到他真正想说的话题。此刻他的手伸了过来抓住了卡卡西的手臂。</p><p>你真的是卡卡西吗。</p><p>不仅声音，眼睛看到的也具有欺骗性。哪怕现在带土仍然有视力，完完整整看到面前的人的时候，他也会问出这样的问题。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得我不是吗？”医疗忍者也曾劝过他，不要和精神状态不太对的带土较真。相对于对忍术极深的钻研，木叶对忍者精神上的问题的研究少的可怜，他们在意的只是肉体上的病痛。无论是卡卡西父亲的情况还是各种战争和任务后精神恍惚的忍者都只被诊为精神失常而已。卡卡西无法得知，他和带土的对话，是会加重还是会减轻他的失常。</p><p>但卡卡西总觉得不该放任不管，仿佛他一旦用上敷衍的语气，或者干脆的无视，会有什么遗憾的事情要发生。</p><p>即使带土没有回答，卡卡西也知道他想要说什么。</p><p>“我不过是成长了，改变了而已。”长大的过程的养料来自无数悲剧和鲜血的重演，失去和学会接受失去。就如久痛之人逐渐对疼痛的感知降低，也不再有年少时大起大落的情绪。若要说的话，他成了一个更为合格的忍者。</p><p>卡卡西明白这样的回答是不够的，被斑狠狠利用和欺骗的带土，也许很难再去真正相信什么。但卡卡西想不出还有什么更有说服力的话语。</p><p>他只能从带土手里抽出了手臂，换成了握住了他的手，问他，想不想听他这些年的经历。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人再次到来的那个下午，秋日的凉气已经会从窗沿的缝隙爬进整个屋内了。</p><p>开门的鸣人被杂物间里抬起头的带土吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>钥匙是卡卡西老师给的，鸣人主动要求的。</p><p> </p><p>不久热切的交谈就变成吐槽卡卡西怎么毫无人道给他安排了喘不过气来的任务，还都是体现不了他英明神武的小任务，还有佐助又出走了，不知道多久才能回来，小樱越来越凶了，可能是医院太忙了，佐井和井野居然背着他们不知道什么时候开始谈恋爱了……</p><p>听他讲的时候，带土扯起了他那个不能被称之为微笑的笑容，好像他也亲眼看到了这些一样。</p><p>身体哪里疼吗。就连粗神经的鸣人也能发现带土的不对劲。</p><p>带土摇摇头，转移了鸣人的注意，“卡卡西太严厉了是吧，帕克也这么说，他被安排了好多任务。”</p><p>帕克？此刻鸣人才意识到屋里确实有若有若无的狗味。</p><p>“你会玩牌吗？”此时带土已经躺回床上，看起来翻身都很困难，艰难地从枕头下摸出了一套牌递给鸣人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“为什么鸣人出现的时候，你出现的时间越来越少了？是什么互斥的选项吗？”带土侧着脑袋，想虽然对不起鸣人，但要选的话，他还是选卡卡西。</p><p>卡卡西解释是最近事情太多，越来越忙了。这也是为什么鸣人会牺牲他自己也不多的休息时间来陪带土。</p><p>卡卡西看到还没收起来的牌，问他，想玩吗。带土哼了一声，像藏宝贝一样把牌收回了枕头下面。</p><p> </p><p>过一段时间，卡卡西就会替他剪一次头发。其实带土也会有需要修理的胡茬，但在一起泡澡的时候，卡卡西手指伸过来沿着他的下巴划了一圈，那些胡茬就会神奇地消失不见。带土问过他是不是学会什么秘术，但卡卡西说那只是类似查克拉手刀的普通术而已，只是需要特别精准的查克拉控制。带土当时感叹了一句，不愧是卡卡西。</p><p>现在带土已经看不到镜中的自己，他也不需要什么反派形象管理，剪头发只是方便清洗。但卡卡西剪得也不多，没有剃成伊比喜那样，摸起来像是和他以前差不多的长度。</p><p>在坐着被剪的时候，带土会觉得自己像什么需要修剪的盆栽。就算失手剪丑了，也只有会每天看着盆栽的人会难受而已。</p><p>还有，卡卡西摸他头发的手确实挺舒服的。</p><p> </p><p>如果带土能够分辨日起日落的话，他的无尽而嘈杂难忍的黑暗反而结束在天黑的时候，这时候他的世界里会多一个人。即使这段时间里他能够意识清醒地明白卡卡西在身边的时候并不多，最多的却是在他最为难熬的雨天。</p><p> </p><p>有时候他会觉得累了。手环上自己的脖颈，尝试让自己再死一次，当然失败了，毕竟他已经是已死之人了。</p><p>现在这样的时刻越来越少，要说原因，可能是他真正意识到卡卡西在这里吧。如果带土是植物，也许卡卡西就是养分，即使在地狱里他都能依赖他而生长。</p><p>但要问对此卡卡西心里怎么想的，带土答不上来。还活着的话，他可能会是卡卡西的累赘、拖累、把他的生活也变成一团糟的废物吧，但现在他们都死了。因为是在地狱，所以带土才会放任自己这么依赖他。如果还活着，他可能会督促卡卡西找个老婆，再生些小孩，给这没有生气的房间添些人气。不要管他的死活，每年来看他几次就好。无论是从水门老师还有其他人那里听说的，还是卡卡西亲自讲述的，他都觉得卡卡西只把自己当成了名为忍者的工具。</p><p>他没有为父亲的死亡而痛恨，没有为他和琳的事而崩溃，甚至后来连其他的作为人的情绪也收了起来，他真是个太合格的忍者。这样的卡卡西也许无法和别人分享爱吧，他也许也不知如何接受爱，他只会一味给予，哪怕是他最讨人厌的小时候，他也是给予当时胆小爱哭的带土勇气的人。就算现在卡卡西可能还是看不惯他，但还会掩藏起情绪对像累赘一般的他如此温柔。卡卡西好像从没有要求过什么，没有想要过什么。只有找到合适的另一半的时候，他才会逐渐改变吧。带土这样想着，越来越替已经死掉的卡卡西感到可惜。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西开始给剪完的带土冲洗头发，泡沫落在鼻子的地方有点痒。当带土说他也想给卡卡西洗头的时候，卡卡西沉默了一会儿说他自己可以。就是这种连一点点都不会去接受的态度，带土拉住了卡卡西的手臂，坚持了前面的话。</p><p> </p><p>比想象中要柔软一点。带土没有触摸过卡卡西的头发，那个曾经高傲的小子怎么会让他摸到他的头。带土从旁边的台子上摸到了一条毛巾，盖在了卡卡西脸上，说他看不见，不能保证泡沫不会流进他眼睛里。</p><p> </p><p>下一个雨天是帕克陪的他，据帕克说因为中忍考试，大名们来了，还有各种需要操办的事项，卡卡西无法抽身。</p><p>在带土看来，这只是地狱看门犬的说辞而已，可能卡卡西被拉到地狱哪个地方受刑了，就像他现在一样。不过帕克只善良的犬，不想他为了卡卡西的事再添一份伤心。</p><p>意识昏沉却无法入睡，他的记忆又开始模糊，他甚至有点忘了以前卡卡西不在的时候他是怎么度过的。</p><p> </p><p>鹿丸搬公文进来的时候，打着哈欠，发现六代火影还和他昨天离开的时候坐在同样的位置，甚至像动都没有动过一样。</p><p>他睡过吗。鹿丸看了一眼堆积成山的文件中矮下的那部分，觉得按照平日的速度，答案是没有。不过忍者为了任务不眠不休已是常态，更何况是影级的人物，所以鹿丸没多说什么，放下公文就离开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被拍醒的人发现，有个身影蹲在沙发前脸贴着他的胸口听着心跳。卡卡西不记得自己什么时候睡着的，印象中终于可以回家的他还没走回房间就失去了意识。</p><p>是回了家太放松了吗。卡卡西很想扶起趴在他身上的带土，但过于疲乏的四肢没有听从他的命令。</p><p>似乎把他拖到沙发上已经是现在病痛缠身的带土的极限。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西在家里是不一样的。任何人都会说他是个和脆弱完全不能沾边的男人，即使伤痕累累，气力耗尽也能爬着完成任务，甚至是个他的同伴都曾觉得他冷酷无情的人。</p><p> </p><p>谁会想到这样的他会在家里藏了一个早该死在他手里的敌人，还会因为他的伤痛自己疼痛不已呢。</p><p>谁能想到这个敌人现在担忧得仿佛没有眼睛都能哭出来的表情，会让他动摇得也露出了可能会被称为“脆弱”的神情。</p><p>在带土的眼里，地狱中的他们不会再死一次，那为什么要露出那种表情呢。</p><p>带土的手不再尝试拍醒他，而是摸索起来，卡卡西合上眼，让他去确认他左眼的那道伤疤。</p><p>这是带土能够确认他是卡卡西的方式。</p><p> </p><p>过了很久，闭着眼睛就快要再次睡着的卡卡西感受到手指移开了眼睛，顺着脸颊滑到了唇边。</p><p>他睁开眼看到带土开始尝试性地靠近，最后近到能听到彼此呼吸的地步，带土的嘴唇落在了放在他唇上的手指上。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西一瞬间清醒了过来，他不知道带土是否会从他现在乱调的呼吸中发现他已经醒了。</p><p> </p><p>……？在卡卡西认知里，能够做这种事的人和带土完全是两个不同的割裂体，无法拼合无法重叠。</p><p>如果带土是女人的话，照顾她的时候……不，卡卡西从来没想过带土是女人，即使现在也无法想象。</p><p>此时，带土已经拉远了距离，伸手握住了他的手指，卡卡西心里不可遏制地怔了一下，第一次产生了想要挣脱的欲望。</p><p>不，带土为什么会想这么做呢。是把他当成了什么人，还是因为眼盲而频繁的肢体接触让带土产生了什么错觉。</p><p>因为睡了很久，现在已是白天，他能清晰地看到带土通红的脸，为什么会这么红呢，是病了吗，卡卡西想感受它的体温，但终究没伸出手。</p><p> </p><p>为什么。</p><p>带土也不知道，他只是意识到他们都死了，而他想这么做。他知道卡卡西已经醒了，这次带土俯下身把卡卡西拉近，嗅着他身上沉默而熟悉的气息，用嘴唇代替了手指。</p><p>卡卡西好像终于能够做出反应一样瞪大了眼睛，震惊冲刷尽了他的理智，然后他做出了其他的表情，他脸红了。好像是从带土脸上烧到了他脸上一样。他渐渐垂下眼睛，眼皮烫得仿佛抬不起。</p><p>为什么呢。卡卡西仍在想。</p><p>在绝对不可能发生的事情面前。一切的推测都变得不堪一击。</p><p>当带土的嘴唇离开时，卡卡西缓缓地拖长了呼吸，想到，带土想要的是这种慰藉吗，哪怕对象是男人、是他也可以吗。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你做了什么？”帕克看了一眼沉睡不醒的带土，在他身上嗅了嗅，然后啊了一声看向卡卡西。</p><p>在忍犬的鼻子下是没有隐私的。</p><p>“只是那样，他就觉得太刺激了？”</p><p>卡卡西没有回答。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么不找医疗忍者，如果是你去说的话——”帕克停住了，明白过来，“正因为你是火影，才更开不了口吧。”</p><p>“把他带回家，让他不至于暴尸街头已经是你的极限了吧。虽然你这样和监禁没差啦。”除了带回家的那次，从医疗忍者那里获取带土基本情况以外，就再没有医疗忍者来过。带土的病情完全处于被放任的状态。</p><p> </p><p>帕克的爪子轻轻推了推带土的脸，不再调侃，“让他就这么离开不是挺好的吗，你们两个都不用再痛苦了。你对他这么照顾，不就是因为你觉得他变成这样也有你的责任，也在惩罚自己嘛。”</p><p>“不过，说实话，连我也难以置信，你居然照顾到了那份上。”帕克看向带土的嘴唇的位置。</p><p>“啊，那个是……”带土现在活动范围被完全限制在家的范围内，能够见到的也只有卡卡西、鸣人和帕克而已。只要带土活着，就不可能有离开这屋子的一天，卡卡西也不会请求别人来看带土，会请鸣人和帕克也完全是在他们自愿的基础上。这样的带土并不是拥有了新的人生，而是被困在了这个狭小而单一的世界。带土说的没错，这对他而言就是地狱吧。</p><p>会对每日照料的人产生仿佛恋爱的错觉，这是卡卡西完全意料不到的事。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西想，他没有在被病痛折磨的带土请求杀了他的时候动手，或许是出于自己难以言说、一厢情愿地认为如果活着还能体会快乐的事，心上的空洞能被同伴和活着的感觉所填满。</p><p>但真的能够如此吗？疼痛的煎熬以及失常的精神状态，这些真的是带土想要的吗。甚至孤独到把他都当成了恋爱的对象。</p><p>如果在其他任何情况，他们都不会走到这一步。他们可能会是朋友、敌人，但绝对不会像现在这样。</p><p> </p><p>“真的不去找人吗？也许那些人早放下仇恨往前看了吧。”帕克的话语打断了卡卡西的思绪，“如果是个人的仇恨，也许会陷在痛苦旋涡中，但他是那么多人的仇人，想着我亲手虐待过他了，你和他也替我教训过他了，你们人类的心理不会好过很多嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西垂下眼睛，“不，人是不一样的，有的人的仇恨会随着时间的推移反而越来越浓烈。脑中一直重复着亲人过去的点滴以及死亡的痛苦、无法在一起的遗憾，时间越长越是痛恨夺走这一切的人。”</p><p>“那你打算怎么办，替他们继续折磨这小子吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我无法替他们原谅他，也无法替他们惩罚他。”</p><p> </p><p>也许人的心是真的无法共通的，因为当恨与爱冲突的时候，你无法和同伴的仇人拿起一把刀去杀同伴，哪怕你知道只有杀了同伴，仇人才会不再痛苦，你也只会想求仇人不要复仇，而不是求同伴让仇人杀了解恨吧。</p><p>但卡卡西与鸣人是不同的，四战时，他要杀带土的时候也没有手软。</p><p>在卡卡西这里，还是有无法超越的规则。无法做到丢掉一切，为了他站到规则的对立面上。带土走了歧途，就不再算同伴了。只有当带土与他同路的时候，他们才会站到一起，带土也是如此。</p><p> </p><p>“即使我是火影，我也并非正义的一方。我所遵循的规则也并非正义。”沾满鲜血的忍村和带土的唯一不同是，木叶的忍者并非出于私欲和野心杀害他人，仿佛一旦套上了“为了村子”的名号，他们刀下的亡魂就不该是算在他们头上的罪孽，就像那些曾经围在四战最终会议地点门外的忍者，喊着“正义”与“公道”这些其实无法与忍者搭上边的词语。</p><p>如果审判带土是因为正义，每一个沾过血的忍者都没有资格作为审判者。在忍界，审判不过是胜者处置战败者，强者维护人心的工具。</p><p>这不代表带土的罪就可以被原谅了。为了一己的野心涂炭生灵，这样的他不会得到任何人的支持，也终究自食恶果落入此刻的境地。</p><p>卡卡西无法替任何人结果现在的带土，他要杀他，只会是带土再一次成为他的敌人，或是带土亲口的请求。</p><p> </p><p>四战时，他所说的“活着还可以赎罪”也是说给自己听的。也许就如带土说的，他们活在世上的忍者都是垃圾，都沾染过或者将要沾染鲜血，都无法拒绝替大名做肮脏任务的命运，拿着佣金一遍遍自我催眠式地活着。只有自己的亲友被杀害时，才会想到“正义”与“爱”这些被掩埋在心里很久的词语。但即使如此也不会消磨他们的仇恨半分，他们还是会拿起刀捅向那个和自己一样不过是傀儡的仇人。</p><p>对于有心忏悔的忍者来说，只有活着多拯救几个同伴，活着尝试让一切变得更好，让孩子不至于过早地上战场、学会自保，活着给受难者捐赠自己的佣金，才能让他们被罪孽烤烫的灵魂稍稍轻松一点。</p><p> </p><p>年少时，内心被他引以为傲的父亲突然死亡而掏空得只剩躯壳的卡卡西，带土的“不珍惜同伴的人比垃圾还不如”的话语成了他用来敲开规则铁墙、理解父亲抉择的勇气，仰赖这句话和同伴的支持走出了最为昏暗痛苦的时刻，并在他的学生身上传承了下去。但“同伴大于任务”已经是卡卡西能抵抗规则的最大限度。</p><p>在这样的规则下，总有一天，指名鸣人这代人的任务会以生杀为题，到时候鸣人会如何选择呢？对此卡卡西只知道佐助的答案——揽下所有的杀戮，仇恨全都集中于他一个人身上，成为公敌，就可以像鼬保护他一样保护同伴和木叶，让没沾过血的新一代不会被寻仇。否定这条路的鸣人会给出怎样的答案呢？</p><p>如果不能中断仇恨的链条，一切是否会周而复始，带土身上的遭遇是否还会重演。</p><p> </p><p>屋顶积了层薄雪，负责的忍者清扫着路面和屋顶防止有路过的人滑倒，窗前的人听到桌上传来茶盏磕碰的声音时，转过来，走上前握住了那只拿茶杯的手。</p><p>带土的手很凉，他就着卡卡西的手喝了口热茶，放下时，稍稍有了些热度的手钻进了卡卡西的衣服里。</p><p>“冷吗？”那是当然的，即使被茶杯焐热，还是能感受到和指下皮肤的明显的温差。</p><p>他有点高兴，即使听到了卡卡西在他贴上的那一瞬间冷得轻声抽气的声音，他也没得到卡卡西的打骂。如果是小时候的他，早就像宇智波老宅前族人一起养的那只野猫一样，跳了老高，然后扑过来抓花他的脸了。</p><p>带土还不怎么能移动，他躺回去的时候，似乎能听到错位的脏器归位的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么离开了那么长时间。”这是久睡不醒的带土醒来后对卡卡西说的第一句话。卡卡西当时始终没能说出一句话来。</p><p>在沉默中，带土想卡卡西离开了多久，漫长得像几年，早就失去时间感知的他无法做出判断，只能给出“很久很久”这个答案。</p><p>他不知道其实是自己昏睡了那么久，而并非卡卡西离开了。</p><p>至于对之前的事还记得多少。几天后在和帕克玩牌的带土，突然像石化了一样，手里的牌拿不住而散落，帕克紧张地喊了他一声，还凑过来舔他的脸，却看到带土的脸诡异地越来越红，最后捂住了，细如蚊蝇般在掌间感叹，我居然亲了卡卡西。</p><p>对此，地狱恶犬只是冷淡地哦了一声。</p><p> </p><p>带土想，如果他还活着或者他还看得见的话，他也许永远不会去亲他。黑暗反而给了他勇气，也消除了他心里的负担。<br/>
他们都是男人，加上隔着他们过去那么多纠葛，如果双眼能看到的话，就会被这些表象的东西吸引去注意力，会注意到卡卡西是他不能亲的人。</p><p>或者看着他的时候，根本就不会有这样的念头，他们会是朋友、敌人而不会有任何走到这条岔路的可能。而在地狱里，他们的性别没有了意义，卡卡西就只是卡卡西而已。</p><p>他连胡茬都没有。带土想起当时的触感。</p><p> </p><p>现在，看着突然笑得很奇怪的带土，卡卡西有了不好的预感。</p><p>果真，带土抬起手指着自己的心脏说，好冷，做一些温暖它的事吧。</p><p>如果帕克在这里的话，一定会责怪他们在大白天要做什么糟糕而龌龊的事情。即使是火影难得的休假，也不要太着急，至少把窗帘拉上。</p><p>卡卡西俯下身，亲了一下他的侧脸。</p><p>原本让身为男人的卡卡西去亲带土，他是怎么都无法做到的，但现在一旦做到后，又觉得这并没有那么困难，并且看着带土红起的脸，好像连他的心也温暖了起来。</p><p> </p><p>火影的休假不过三天，也不过是把工作带回了家。</p><p>带土裹着原本属于卡卡西的被子躺在属于卡卡西的书房的床上，听着案头卡卡西的翻动和写着什么的声音，突然觉得回到了小时候。卡卡西在认真埋首于忍者学校的课业，而刚刚练完手里剑累到只能鼻子喘气的带土，躺在卡卡西的家的榻榻米上，完全没有做客人的自觉，时不时催促卡卡西快点写完了借他抄。脸上被扔了废纸团、被骂了吊车尾，也只能为了作业忍气吞声。</p><p>那时的卡卡西那么厌恶他，却会在带土的软磨硬泡下交出自己的作业、会分享他的晚餐、会在一次次在危险的任务中挡在他面前。虽然也有耍帅的成分，也会挂着高傲的姿态事后嘲笑他是胆小的爱哭鬼。但那样的卡卡西，是带土无法割舍的一部分。</p><p>而现在呢，卡卡西是否不那么讨厌他了，不然也不会做出那样的事吧。心里有那么一个声音却在提醒他，卡卡西只是更会忍耐了，只是更加会给予，你还是一个只会获取却给不出东西的废物。</p><p>他唯一给卡卡西的值得一提的东西就也只有那只写轮眼而已。</p><p> </p><p>若要带土直白地问出诸如“你喜欢我吗”或者只是提喜欢、想要、属于之类的字眼，他都是无法做到的。在一遍遍鼓励自己他们已经死了，没有任何顾虑了，必须给我坦率点之后，带土到口的话还是变成了，“对你来说我是什么？”</p><p>这听起来就像带土问斑时的那种问题。所以停下笔端着茶的卡卡西怔了一会儿，说，“是同伴。”</p><p> </p><p>带土一时气血上涌，几乎要吐出血来。对你来说同伴是这样的吗，同伴会让对方亲吗！</p><p>但是如果是卡卡西的话，这确实是有可能的。忽然间，带土觉得身上已经习惯的疼痛又疼得难以忍受起来。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西不知道为什么带土看起来是生气了，他走过去，轻轻拉下带土盖在脸上的被子，看着带土侧过脸，浑身都散着排斥着他的气息。</p><p>“对你来说，我不是同伴吗？”</p><p>不是！如果是带土以前，一定会这么说出来了，但现在，比起他变扭的情绪，他更想传达自己，哪怕卡卡西并不想要、也不会接受。因为他想好了，这次要由他来给予，而他能给的也只有这颗破破烂烂的心了。</p><p> </p><p>所以带土转过来，又心理建设了一番，磕磕绊绊地用小得不能再小的声音说了一句，我喜欢你呀。即使卡卡西没听见，他也应该懂唇语。</p><p>这是他连对琳都没能说出口的话，现在却说给了最不可能得到这句话的人。</p><p>他看不到卡卡西的表情，但一定不会很好看，因为他沉默了太久，久到带土想伸手确认他是否还在。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西想告诉带土他搞错了。但他的嘴唇分开，却说不出一个字。</p><p>如果带土想要的只是恋爱般的慰藉的话，卡卡西可以毫无负担地满足他，但如果带土是认真的话……</p><p>放任这份错误生根发芽，当带土发现一切不过是幻觉的时候，会恨他此时没有阻止他吗，会更加痛苦到无法再接受他的照顾吗。</p><p>不，以现在带土的精神状态，他或许连什么是感情都无法分辨，或许只是把想要身体上的接触错当成了喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>帕克趴在床头在午睡，一只罪恶的手却伸进了他忍犬服里，梳着他背上的皮毛。</p><p>“你为什么最近这么爱睡啊。”被吵醒的帕克又气又疲乏，只能眯起眼苦大仇深地看着带土，但对方却看不到。</p><p> </p><p>“因为我的任期要结束了。”帕克说。</p><p>“任期？”带土看起来完全无法理解。</p><p>“地狱犬也是有任期的啊，最多十几年，我现在感觉到另一边在召唤我了。”</p><p>“那结束后，你会去哪里？”梳着毛的手停住了，帕克反而不自在了起来。</p><p>“不知道。快继续摸。”当手又动起来后，帕克才满足了些许，“你也会有离开地狱的时候，到时候你就知道了。”</p><p>“卡卡西也会离开吗？”带土的语调变得有些急促和紧张。</p><p>“他要离开肯定会比你晚，如果问理由的话，那就是他太好用了，这边还要多让他做一段时间苦工。”</p><p>带土想，即使那个时刻到来了，他也不会走的。卡卡西在哪里他就留在哪里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>卡卡西觉得带土最近热情过头了。</p><p> </p><p>在得到带土孤注一掷的告白，想好一切拒绝的说辞的卡卡西，却发现自己完全无法开口。</p><p>犹豫了很久，最终放弃了一贯的瞻前顾后、考虑每种退路的他握住了带土被子下的手，在带土猛地转过来时，凑过去，小心地吻过他的唇角。</p><p> </p><p>然后他就被带土抓住了衣服，下巴狠狠地磕上了带土的嘴唇，发现亲错的带土，手指缠上了他的脸。</p><p>双唇相贴时，卡卡西开始意识到带土是个男人。因为带土的精神状态，他们间的对话多半听起来像带土还是个难以解构这个世界的孩子，但现在扑在他脸上的鼻息，限制着他行动的双手，都像是一个男人。</p><p>别太激动。卡卡西推了推带土，他不想加重带土的病情。而最后被吻得喘不过气的反而是卡卡西，他甚至怀疑带土不用呼吸，昏沉和滚烫的气息中他意识到可能成人间的吻就该是这种心脏将停的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>现在，被卡卡西定义为“过于热情”的带土会在他能够动弹的范围内，找到机会就用嘴唇去亲吻卡卡西的脸、脖子或者更往衣服里一点的部位。就好像他找到了一种新的“看”卡卡西的方式。</p><p>“是男人啊。”手钻进衣服下摆，第一次摸到同伴绝对摸不到的部位的带土停下手说道。</p><p>“没有胸部真是不好意思了。”卡卡西的语气听起来却奇异地像是真的在为此担心。</p><p>“不，我的意思是，我是男人就好。”卡卡西不知道带土又在胡言乱语什么，“忍者三戒不是说戒女人吗，既然我是男人，你也不用这么拘束，也摸摸我吧。”带着开玩笑的口吻，他拉起了卡卡西的手。</p><p> </p><p>带土发现卡卡西也会有噩梦。</p><p>起始于带土听不懂的呓语，急促的呼吸，像落入泥潭越陷越深般不断加重。能够听到，是因为带土随时会昏睡的病症，他的作息时常和卡卡西是错开的。</p><p>第一次发现时，他就想这会不会是卡卡西在听到他提出以后睡一张床时，犹豫了许久的原因。</p><p>他不会问卡卡西梦到了什么，卡卡西曾告诉他的每一段经历都可能是噩梦的主题，甚至是带土自己。他只是在卡卡西呼吸困难、无助颤抖时叫醒他，亲吻醒来后懵懵懂懂的卡卡西，握住他满是汗的手。</p><p>不是满身伤痕他们也不会在地狱相遇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>皱了皱鼻子，带土握住了被递到手里的东西，是樱花的香囊。</p><p>“不喜欢吗？”带土阻止了想要拿走它的手。</p><p>“只是有点不习惯，香味被放大了。”</p><p>然后他被摸了摸头。鸣人说卡卡西老师总是喜欢摸他头，即使他长大了以后也是如此。所以现在带土被摸头的时候，开心地想这是卡卡西在表达他的喜欢吗。</p><p> </p><p>绝大部分时候，嘴唇和手是他用来感受卡卡西的方式。过程还是以他为主导，划过那些卡卡西配合露出的部位。</p><p>他会问卡卡西的感受。被吻时都没害羞的卡卡西却会在被问感受时红透了脸。但这是带土无法看到的。带土听到的只有“不讨厌”之类不温不火的回答。</p><p>比起亲吻，带土更想要的是靠近。卡卡西近在咫尺的呼吸，耳畔的心跳，抚摸过背脊的手，他想要卡卡西也会像他那么渴望接触他一样也想要他的身体。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人再次感叹身边的同期们几乎都开始恋爱时，带土抱着帕克笑了。</p><p>趴在他胸口的恶犬哼了一声，没有揭穿带土的老底。</p><p>许久没来的鸣人，有说不完的话和解释不完的新忍术要讲给他们听。</p><p>此时的带土感觉自己的心脏的部位从来没有这么满过。他想，也许地狱和天堂是相连的，当你忽略失去的部分、忽略疼痛，只在意拥有的部分时，即使在地狱也会有身处天堂的感觉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>